Escuchame!
by Believe in The Dreams
Summary: Bella le dice todo lo que piensa sobre el abandono a Edward...(Tiene lugar en "Luna Nueva") Mal Summary. Mi primer Fic mas bien One Shot...


Después de Hablar con Charlie que estaba REALMENTE molesto, Bella subió a su habitación y como siempre la esperaba Edward, ella a pesar de estar feliz por estar con el de nuevo y haberlo salvado, tenia muchas cosas que decirle y que si hubiera sido la misma bella de hace unos meses no lo hubiera dicho.

Amor, no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla lo sabes verdad?-Dijo Edward sentándose a su lado acurrucando la en su pecho-

Lo se, es solo que tengo muchas cosas que decirte- dijo Bella con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro y escapando de sus brazos-

Que pasa , ay algo MALO?- pregunto Edward preocupado-

No, osea si, esque COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO EDWARD, COMO PUDISTE SI TU SIEMPRE ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS- le decía bella con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Mi amor no entiendo- le pregunto un muy preocupado Edward-

NO SEAS SINICO EDWARD, LO SABES BIEN, ME DEJASTE ME DIJISTE "NUNCA TE AME" , POCO MENOS QUE CASI FUI UN JUGUETE PARA TI Y EL RESTO-le decía bella con sus lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

Mi amor yo lo siento mucho era para protegerte!- le decía Edward tratando de calmarla-

NO , SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME POR UNA VEZ , ME DEJASTE SOLA, ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE LO QUE TENÍAMOS FUE UN JUEGO UN MALDITO JUEGO , ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE FUI COMO TU MASCOTA , LA INDEFENSA HUMANA QUE NECESITABA PROTECCIÓN-Decía bella intentando calmarse-

SABES ALGO ESTUVE MESES PENSANDO DE VERDAD ME AMO , TODAS SUS PALABRAS ERAN VERDAD, LA NANA QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ EXPRESÁNDOME SU AMOR, LO SINTIÓ ? . HASTA QUE CLARO CAÍ EN CUENTA DE QUE LO HICISTE POR MI "BIEN", Y ESO CASI NOS CUESTA LA VIDA A LOS DOS-Le gritaba , ella estaba cansada de tanto dolor , de sentirse la indefensa , ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y odiaba hacerle daño pero necesitaba decirle lo que vivió-

Edward mientras tanto la miraba sintiendo un gran odio hacia si por haberle causado tanto dolor a ella y también a su familia , como le había hecho eso a Esme, a Carlise a Alice y todos ellos , aunque Bella era la que mas le preocupaba el solo quería que estuviera bien y en cambio le trajo mas dolor del que hubiera imaginado.

SABES , YO PERDONE A JASPER AL SEGUNDO de que todo paso pero , TU pensaste que estaba asustada y millones de cosas que eran lo opuesto a lo que sentía CUANDO TE FUISTE ME CAUSO EL MAYOR DOLOR DE MI VIDA no sabes cuantos meses estuve EN DEPRESIÓN por tu culpa hasta fui a tu propia CASA y llore en la entrada LLORE COMO NUNCA por ti. TE LLEGUE A ODIAR POR HACERME ESTO SOLO QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO NO ME IMPORTABA NADA .LAURENT VINO POR MI POR ENCARGO DE VICTORIA Y YO ESTABA DISPUESTA A QUE ME MATARA SOLO POR TI- Bella le contaba y lloraba por todo lo que no lloro por todo lo sintió y sentía-

Bella yo no sabia , COMO QUE VINO LAURENT , QUE PASO? , COMO NO NOS LLAMASTE A CARLISE , ALICE A ALGUIEN- Ahora el que gritaba era Edward como que vino y la quiso matar no entendía como no los llamo-

CLARO LOS IBA A LLAMAR , NO ME DEJASTE NADA PERO NADA NI UN TELÉFONO NADA. CREES QUE NO QUERÍA LLAMAR A ALICE DESESPERADA PARA QUE ME AYUDARA , CREES POR DIOS QUE NO HUBIERA HECHO LO QUE ESTUVIERA EN MI ALCANCE PERO NO TENIA FUERZAS- Sollozaba bella-

Ella tenia razón el le pidió a Alice que no vigilara a bella que la dejara hacer su vida como "Si Nunca Hubiera Existido" el no tenia derecho a decirle nada, aunque lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla ponerla contra su pecho y decirle.

Mi vida eres lo mas importante para mi y solo quería lo mejor para ti , quería que vivieras una vida normal sin peligros , excepto claro los normales , pero sin unos vampiros desquiciados que te quisieran matar ni nada , yo TE AMO con mi vida , y tus regalos y el CD que te regale nunca se fueron estaban escondidos en la madera ay vez (dijo Edward señalando una madera puesta mal) Nunca me fui porque siempre estuve , estaré eternamente aquí dijo señalando su corazón) TE AMO , y si hice lo que hice fue por la expresión "Si Amas Algo Déjalo Ir"- Le dijo Edward con toda la sinceridad y amor que sentía-

Sabes creo que fue el peor error de tu vida hacer eso, yo también te AMO mas que a mi vida por otra parte la expresión "Si Amas Algo Déjalo Ir" es la expresión mas ESTÚPIDA del mundo porque NADIE deja ir lo que ama-Le dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos-

Tienes Razón mi pequeña y muy fuerte humana fui un completo imbécil me perdonas?-Dijo Edward con una mirada sincera-

MI VIDA TE PERDONE CUANDO FUI A VOLTERRA, Solo que no VUELVAS a hacer eso EN TU ETERNIDAD esta claro?-Dijo bella besándolo -

EN MI ETERNIDAD , LO JURO- Dijo Edward-

A si Edward supo su muy callada Bella siempre a sido fuerte y que dice sus pensamientos , claro esta que el los escucho atentamente mirando en sus ojos todo el dolor que le causo, pero también el amor que sentían el uno por el otro...


End file.
